


Abandoned

by JustEm19



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustEm19/pseuds/JustEm19
Summary: Ignore this. I rewrote the entire story and I'll be posting it again soon. When its up I'll add a link here!





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First off I'd like to say that this is my first fanfic that I've ever published. I accept constructive criticism with open arms!
> 
> Now for a little bit of background to set up the story...  
> My OC, Samantha Castillo, is 18 and just graduated high school. She's from a small town in Texas. In this universe, Stray Kids have not yet released any new music because they are working on a full length album. The beginning is set at Kcon NY, 2019. I'm trying to keep this as realistic as possible so no ships are real.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Samantha! Are you ready to go?” I hear my mom yell as I quickly stuff my home made Stray Kids light stick in my bag. I look around my room, making sure I had all of my portable chargers and my earbuds.  
“I’m coming mom!” I shout back as I grab my bag and head out the door. I just graduated from a small college prep school in the middle of nowhere Texas and my graduation gift was the one thing I wanted most in the world: a ticket to Kcon. My whole family pitched in to pay for my flight and the Platinum Kcon pass. My mom was coming with me to New York, because there was no way she would let her freshly graduated 18 year old daughter go to a city that large by herself. I put my suitcase in the bed of the truck and hopped into the back seat, next to both of my little brothers. The whole family was driving my mom and I to the airport, so we wouldn’t have to park. We got a flight two days before the convention and were staying two days after so we would have plenty of time to enjoy New York as well.  
After a long flight, my mother and I went to our hotel. It was around 10pm, and we decided to order some McDonald’s from Uber Eats. I got out my laptop to watch Stray Kids music videos and attempt to teach my mother about the Koreans she brought me across the country to see. I started from Hellevator, explaining the meaning behind the lyrics and the music video. She was interested for a while and I took my chance to explain the crackhead side of the group, as well as the fandom.  
“Stay is the actual best fandom on this Earth. They are so protective of each other and older Stay like me look out for the babies because we have some 11 year olds on the Vapp fanboard, as well as other social media,” I explained to her. She agreed that it was a good community for me to be part of, and began understanding why I loved it so much. After my ranting began to taper off due to exhaustion, we went to bed.  
The day before the convention, I dragged my mom into the BT21 store where I bought some merch for my younger cousin. She practically got down on her knees begging for a Cookie plush. The rest of the day was spent wandering around the shopping center and snacking at different food places.  
Time came for us to go stand in line and get my badge, so we took a taxi to the convention center. I snapped a quick picture and uploaded it to the Stray Kids Vapp fanboard, with the caption reading, “Y’all I’m in line to pick up my badge. I’m gonna faint.”  
I occupied myself by talking to my friends on Vapp and exchanging so many “what ifs” that it did nothing but raise my heart rate and make my face bright red. About an hour later I made it to the front and picked everything that came with my package. Afterwards, my mom and I went to a Korean buffet in order to begin setting the mood for the best weekend of my life. I could hardly sleep because of the many emotions running through me. There was this warm tingling sensation in the back of my mind, and I felt complete as a drifted off after two hours of staring into darkness.


	2. Blackout

I woke up an hour before my alarm went off and took a nice long shower, making sure my legs were completely clean shaven. Then, I dried off and pulled on my fishnet tights, black high waisted shorts, and my Coca Cola crop top. For my finishing touch, I took a permanent marker and wrote “Stray Kids” on my left palm, like Felix wrote “Stay” on his at a fansign. My mom was awake by the time I was done and she took her turn in the bathroom. We went down to the main floor for the complimentary breakfast buffet, where I grabbed a yogurt cup, a banana, and a slice of toast. Today would be the best day of my life, and I didn’t want to waste a single second.

My family bought me the platinum pass, so I had all access to every red carpet and audience event, as well as three free high touch events. The high touch passes I received were for Stray Kids (thank the Lord), Dreamcatcher, and Pentagon. I adored all three groups, but Stray Kids have been my ults since before their debut, and the Stray Kids hi touch was the first one on the schedule. I had time to attend a dance workshop while I left my mom at the “So Your Kid is a Kpop Fan” panel. She paid for a convention ticket and would be there for most of the day, so I wasn’t completely alone. I didn’t know anyone though and I felt very out of place without anyone to talk to. Usually I had my cousin beside me to fangirl with, but now there was nothing but a sea of strangers. I decided to come out of my comfort zone and talk to a few other people around me at the dance workshop. Two of them were fairly new Stays, they began stanning in I am Who era. Before leaving the workshop and heading to the hi touch, I got their snapchats. The whole “making new friends” thing wasn’t that difficult, at least not when you share a common interest.

The dance workshop was on the opposite side of the convention center, so I practically ran to the stage where the hi touch was being held. I was one of the last people in line, but the wait was not boring. Stray Kids songs played over the speakers, and the room full of Stay echoed with fanchants. The girls both in front and behind me also came to Kcon alone, and we became fast friends. Every interaction with other Stay only strengthened my belief that I was part of the best fandom in the world.

As we got closer to the boys, there was a warm tingly feeling spreading in my chest. It wasn’t the normal butterflies I felt whenever I would fangirl, however. This feeling… it was too intense to describe. I felt empty and whole at the same time, as if something I had been looking for all my life was right outside of my grasp.

I finally reached the members and began high fiving them with my right hand while waving with my left, showing them the words “Stray Kids” written across my palm. I.N was the first member in line, and I nearly had a heart attack because he was so cute. Hyunjin was standing next to him, and he was even more beautiful in person. I could tell all of them were tired, but their smiles lifted and eyes brightened a little more when they saw the writing on my hand. Seungmin and Changbin followed Hyunjin, and then I made eye contact with Felix. That feeling that was inside me burned 100 times harder and my head started to spin. I didn’t know why until my hand connected with Felix’s. A searing pain spread throughout my wrist and I fell to the floor. The room was spinning and I heard security guards running and fans screaming before completely blacking out.


	3. After

I woke up on a mat on the floor in what looked like a waiting room. There were other mats on the floor, and various snacks and water bottles laying around, along with a few tables and chairs. There was also a person laying next to m-

WAIT

A person laying next to me????

His back was facing me, and he had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a white collared shirt, just like the one Felix had been wearing. I took a second for everything to come back to me, then I remembered. I had passed out after I felt a horrible pain in my wrist… I looked down at it and nearly screamed. “Felix Lee” was imprinted on my wrist, in both English and Hangul letters. My heart rate flew and I began hyperventilating. No, it can’t be. I’m not old enough to find my soulmate. How is this possible? What do I do? I was in the middle of a full on panic attack while Felix lay beside me, still passed out. It took me about 15 minutes to calm down enough before I decided to wake the idol next to me. I poked him softly, saying his name. It took every fiber of my being to restrain myself from whispering “wakey wakey...come on it’s time to wake up” in my horrible Australian accent. Even in this situation, my inner Stay wanted to make a joke. After a few pokes, a very groggy and confused Felix rose from his slumber. Both of us just sat there, looking at each other. I examined every inch of his face, from the curves of his lips to the freckles that were mostly covered by makeup. It was Felix that first broke the silence. He looked down at my name on his wrist and read it out loud.

“Samantha Castillo. That’s a beautiful name,” he said, looking back up at me. I turned a darker shade of pink and shyly whispered, “You can call me Sam.” Felix nodded and stuck out his hand, “Sam it is then. I’m Felix.”

“I know” I giggled, shaking his hand. Luckily Stray Kids’s manager came in with my mother before it got any more awkward. He waved Felix, my mother, and I over to some chairs.

“There is a lot we need to discuss,” he said simply, sitting down. The manager had already contacted the main office and JYP, and he was told to cover it up and keep it secret. They had already come up with a lie to tell the fans that witnessed Felix and I pass out at the same time. It was hard for me to stay calm. My whole life changed because of a single high five, and I had no clue where it would go from there. My mind was racing a million miles a minute, and I didnt even realize that I zoned completely out of the whole conversation. By the time I snapped back into reality, my mom and the manager decided on the course of action. Soulmates cannot be more than six feet away from each other at all times in the first couple of weeks after they are matched. Felix and I were a special case, however. It was unheard of to be matched before the age of 21, because of the toll matching takes on the body. The adults thought it would take longer than that for us to become completely bonded, so it was agreed that I would stay in Korea until I needed to return for university.

“But, how am I going to pack? I’m going to need clothes if I’m going to live in Korea for the next two months,” I asked my mom and the manager.

“Felix will fly back to Texas with you so you can gather your things. I will handle your plane tickets to Seoul. You do have a passport, correct?” the manager asked.

“Yes, I do”

“Good. Until then, we have to make it seem as if nothing is wrong. That means that Felix needs to attend every fan event and be able to perform in the concert. Your job is going to be quite difficult.” The manager handed me a staff badge, a Kcon staff tshirt, and a mask.


	4. Day One

“Quite difficult” was most definitely an understatement. I spent the rest of the day following Stray Kids around, pretending to be a staff member. The hardest part of the day was the concert at the end of the night. I couldn’t stand in the back just close enough to Felix like I did during the interviews and other events. I had to stay underneath the stage, and whenever Felix moved, so did I. We had to practice and put markers for me so I wouldn’t get too far away. When we were more than 6 feet apart, we both got lightheaded and came close to passing out again.

Thankfully, we went back to the hotel after the performance ended. The manager made arrangements for me and Felix to have a room, and my mom brought my suitcase. All nine boys and I gathered in Chan and Woojin’s room for a short Vapp live broadcast. I lasted for about 30 minutes, and I danced around the room trying to stay off camera and close to Felix. After they ended the live, I dropped to the floor, exhausted. A few of the boys laughed and they all sat in a half circle around me.

“Let the questioning begin,” I heard Seungmin say. I sighed and sat up, leaning against the bed, too tired and starstruck to object. I knew they would want to get to know me, but I figured they’d at least give me time with Felix before bombarding me all at once. I guess it really is nine or none, I thought.

“Let’s start with the basics, name, age, birthday, hometown, etc.,” Chan said in his Australian accent that melted my insides.

I nodded and said, “I’m Samantha Castillo, but you can call me Sam. I’m 18 and my birthday is February 10th, two days after I.N’s. I’m from a small town in Texas, and I’ve lived there my whole life.” Chan took a second to translate everything to the members that didn’t speak English fluently. Jeongin gave me a high five of approval when Chan said my birthday.

“Looks like we have a new maknae” Felix joked, nudging me with his shoulder.

“I might be younger than all of you, but I still want to put you in my pocket and protect you from all the bad things in the world,” I said, ruffling his hair. “If you want to know more about your fandom, just ask me. I’ve been a Stay since predebut, so trust me when I say I know almost everything.” I added, looking around the circle at the group of boys I never thought I would meet in my life.

Chan, Felix, and Seungmin took turns translating for me and the other members, and we continued talking for at least another two hours. It was nearing three AM, and the group began leaving to shower and go to sleep. Felix and I walked awkwardly down the hall to the room we were to share. My suitcase was on one of the beds, and Felix’s was on the other. Felix let me shower first. I tried not to take too long, but I also used that time alone to wrap my head around what just happened. My kcon experience was nothing like I imagined it would be. I was in a hotel room with Lee Felix for crying out loud! I finished my mini existential crisis and got out of the shower, then put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I didnt want to make Felix wait too long, so I didn’t blow dry my hair before leaving the bathroom. Felix was laying on his bed, examining my name that would never leave his wrist.

“Your turn,” I said, taking my phone off the charger and sitting on the chair. He got up and shuffled into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I texted my cousin Abby, who responded right back although it was 3:30 in the morning.

**Me:** Hey are you up?

**Abby** : Duh

**Me** : You’ll never guess what happened to me today But I’m not supposed to tell anyone about it, so you can’t post anything about it on vapp or tell anyone else, ever

Promise?

**Abby** : Promise.

**Me:** *sends picture of Felix’s name on my wrist*

**Abby:** OH MY GOD IS THAT REAL???

PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE

It’s fake right??

**Me** : …..

Nope

**Abby** : AJDSUFSBFDUBFYBSFUBBFSU

**Me** : I gotta go he’s coming out of the shower

I’ll text you later

DO NOT TELL ANYONE OR I’LL KILL YOU

 

Felix only took about 15 minutes in the bathroom. He sat on his bed and we shared a few moments of awkward silence. “This is a little strange, isn’t it” he said, looking over at me.

“You have no idea” I responded, nodding. “I’m just proud of myself for not completely flipping out around you or any of the other members.” Felix laughed and then turned to me, a serious look on his face.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you this… Who is your bias?” I couldn’t contain my laughter and I rolled out of the chair, trying desperately not to snort. It took me a second to calm down before saying, “I don’t have one. Its weird, really, because I have a bias in every group besides Stray Kids. I just love all nine of you too much to have a bias.”

“Sureeeee” Felix said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m serious! You can look through my camera roll and decide for yourself!” I retorted, opening my Stray Kids folder and giving him my phone. “I have about two thousand pictures so it might take you a while.”

“Two thousand????” Felix said, looking at me in disbelief.

“Yeah, that’s pretty normal for a Stay without a bias. Some people have more, some have less,” I responded. I moved to sit next to him to make sure he didn’t come across anything he didn’t need to see. Sometimes I accidentally placed a picture in the wrong folder so you never knew if a wild shirtless Jackson Wang will appear in my gallery. I generally knew the order of the photos, however. When Felix scrolled down to the part of the folder that had predebut pictures, I quickly snatched my phone out of his hand.

“Why’d you do that?” He asked, giving me a strange look.

“I don’t want you to think I’m weird or anything… We just met today and exploring a kpop stan’s gallery is quite dangerous sometimes.”

“You’re just making me more curious, I hope you know that”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes!!!!” “It’s just predebut pictures… I didn’t think you wanted to see those” I giggled nervously, holding my phone to my chest.

“You’re right, I don’t,” Felix laughed, his curiosity dissipating. “I have one more question before we go to sleep. What is your lock screen and wallpaper?” I turned on my screen, showing him a photo of Got7. I then unlocked my phone to show him my wallpaper, which was an edit I made from screenshots of the M.I.A music video, all of which were group shots. Felix let out a dejected sigh, and threw himself back on the bed.

“What? Were you hoping to be my wallpaper?” I asked, turning to look at him.

“A little” he muttered under his breath. I laughed softly and opened my camera, tossing my phone over to him.

“Take some selcas and choose one to set as my wallpaper. I don’t feel like scrolling through to choose one.” Felix smiled brightly and sat up, snapping pictures at many different angles. “I have Snapchat if you want to use filters,” I added, yawning. “Just put my phone back on the charger when you’re done. I’m going to get some sleep. Goodnight Felix”

“Goodnight Sam” Felix said in his deep Aussie accent. I got up and moved to my bed, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone!!

First of all, I'd like to thank you for reading my story!

However, I also have some news.

I decided to change some of the details in the story so I'm probably going to take this one down and upload it again when I make the changes I want and get a definite direction for the story.

 

-Em


End file.
